Dying of Curiosity
Back in Cassardis, you'll be able to pick up this quest from a fisherman by the name of Merin, who is generally either along the shore in Cassardia or walking through town. When you speak with him, he'll express his concern over the whereabouts of his friend, Valmiro, and Dying of Curiosity will start. Objective Valmiro the fisherman has once again wandered to parts unknown. His fellow villagers are concerned for his safety. Details Upon activation: *''Speak with villagers to gather clues as to where Valmiro might have wandered.'' Upon completion: * Walkthrough Beach Visit Merin will bid you speak with other villagers, so scurry about town and see who you can find to talk with. Alonso can be found lingering around the gate of the village. He'll say that he's seen Valmiro near the shore, but that he seemed a bit "unawares". Barten hasn't s een him, but Valmiro spoke with him earlier about sea creatures. He'll suggest you search by the shore. Mayra last saw him up in a tree, chasing after a bird. She heard him mention wanting to explore the land to the south though. Speaking with folk will not update your quest. Make your way outside the village and go down the path to the right that leads to the beach. There, you'll happen across Vamiro, who is a bit incapacited and lying helplessly in the sand. Speak to him and he'll beg for a herb. Toss him a Greenwarish and a mini-cutscene will trigger, during which he'll apologize and set off for the Encampment. Quest details will update: *''Valmiro went to the encampment... but to what end? Make for the camp and ensure his safety.'' Encampment Trailing Simply head towards the Encampment; it's unlikely you'll have any troubles by now. Near the gate, you'll hear Valmiro calling for help again; he can be seen laying off the side of the road beneath a tree. Speak with him and this time he'll ask for 2 herbs. Hand them over and another cutscene will trigger. He'll then make his way to Witchwood. Quest details will update: *''Valmiro headed to the Witchwood... but for what purpose? Make for the forest and ensure the fisherman's safety.'' Witchwood Wandering If you don't want to end up out at night, it'd be in your best interest to rest at the inn at the Encampment until morning before you head out. Whatever you decide, make your way to Witchwood now. Only a few steps into the woods you'll find Valmiro, who's collapsed in the road. This time, he'll ask for a whopping 3 herbs. Fork them over and a final cutscene with Valmiro will trigger. He'll apologize for being foolish and say he'll never leave the village again before heading home. Quest details will update: *''Valmiro resolved to return to Cassardis. Head back to the village and report the news to his friend Merin.'' Back in Cassardis After tracking down Merin back in the village, he'll be glad Vamiro's safe and he thanks you. Rewards *5,000 XP *8,000 Gold *??? Category:Quests